His Butler, Swallowed
by Lightning on the Dance Floor
Summary: Err... this story contains VORE. Yep. So, when Ciel gets a new demon ability, what happens? He uses it when he's half awake on Sebastian. Uh-huh. I'm actually writing this... SebaCiel. Rated M to be safe. Huh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just my general weirdness. I came up with this while I was working out at the gym. Huh.**

**Please be warned- this isn't (and yet is) like my usual works.**

Warning! This story contains vore! If you don't know what that is, go look it up.  
This story contains soft, oral, same-size non-fatal vore. SebaCiel… I guess. No flames, please.

_Lighty (Miss Cloudy) doesn't own Kuro. Nor will I ever…_

It was night time at the Phantomhive manor. This meant it was Ciel's bed time.

Sebastian was undressing his young lord, of whom had recently become a demon. The butler checked the water temperature then told Ciel the water was ready. The bluenette was rather tired from a stressing day full of paperwork and just plopped down into the bathtub, splashing Sebastian.

"Oh dear, I'll have to clean these later… I'll take them off so they will not ruin." The elder demon took of his soaked tailcoat and shirt, now displaying his finely toned chest. Ciel noticed this and, too tired to worry about his appearance, felt a deep blush line his cheeks. He tried not to let Sebastian see, however, as the boy still maintained _some_ pride.

After the butler finished washing his master, he drained the tub and dried the earl off. Sebastian began dressing Ciel, helping him into his nightshirt and then beginning to button it up. He didn't get far however as, without warning, the young demon grabbed his butler by his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed rather roughly, his legs dangling off the side.

"Master…?" Sebastian asked in confusion as his master's eyes began to glow a hellish pink. The boy regarded him with such intensity that the raven demon fought to keep down a blush. Ciel slipped off of his butler, beginning to take off his shoes. The man sat up, curiosity peaked as the bluenette licked his lips. He could swear he heard the young demon's stomach growl.

Ciel opened his mouth wide, pushing the butler's feet inside. Sebastian gasped in surprise as the bluenette easily fit all of both of his feet into his mouth and the man could feel his toes brush the soft flesh of the throat. This was most strange. A young demon such as the bluenette should not have developed such abilities yet. Although this was true for demons that were pure-bred, the man was not quite sure how quickly a created demon would mature.

Sebastian could feel the soft and wet flesh move, and then he could hear a loud gulp as his feet were pulled into his master's gullet. Ciel's wide bi-colored eyes shot up as he stared into the butler's crimson ones. It was almost as if he were asking permission to continue.

The demon's mind went a little blank. _Should_ he let the bluenette continue? He was very intrigued, and wanted to see if the young demon _could_ actually eat him. The man wasn't worried about being digested though, as demons can control the enzymes in their stomachs even to the point of completely neutralizing the acids. Besides, the boy looked like he was enjoying himself. Making up his mind, Sebastian playfully patted the boy's head.

Ciel blinked then focused his attention on eating. The boy shifted himself and then swallowed again, pulling himself up the man's legs. The fabric of the elder demon's pants didn't taste very pleasing, but that didn't really matter much to the teen. Sebastian grinned, feeling just how gentle the bluenette was being and how the throat vibrated around him as the young demon let out a sound similar to a purr.

The earl was very happy that Sebastian was allowing him to do this. Although he was not fully aware of his actions, almost as if he were dreaming, he tried to be as gentle as he could. How was he doing? How was the butler reacting? It seemed as if the raven demon actually _wanted_ the kid to swallow him. Ciel didn't think too much on it though, it didn't really matter; he was too hungry to care.

The bluenette swallowed again and again, until he could feel tightness around his middle. A hand instinctively shot to his belly, as the earl could feel a strange sensation in there. Sebastian blinked in amazement. Already, his feet had reached his master's stomach. The elder demon slowly moved his feet, feeling the slimy insides of the young lord's gut.

Ciel purred. The bluenette could feel movement in his stomach, a strange new sensation. It felt _good_. He wanted to feel his _entire_ butler in his belly, to feel him moving about in there. Motivated, the boy continued to gulp down the man's legs.

The earl reached a bit of a problem right before he reached Sebastian's bottom. He couldn't pull himself up anymore, since quite a bit of weight was in his rapidly expanding belly. The butler pondered for a moment, wondering if Ciel really _couldn't_ finish to job. He blinked as an idea struck him, a smile returning to his face.

"You're going to have to pull me down to you, master, if you can't pull yourself up." The butler said softly, patting the boy's head. Ciel blinked, his bi-colored eyes showing his affirmation. He swallowed hard, pulling the elder demon down to him.

Sebastian's muscles relaxed a little as Ciel continued. He didn't want the bluenette to be in any kind of pain or discomfort. Besides, that warmth felt nice. It was making the demon (who didn't need sleep to function) feel drowsy. He idly wondered what that would feel like once he was completely sealed in that warmth.

The earl had reached his butler's chest. He purred a little. The teen found he much preferred the taste of Sebastian's skin to the fabric of his pants. Ciel could feel his stomach stretch to accommodate his servant as more of the man was pushed into his belly. It felt nice. He couldn't ever remember feeling so _full _before. The bluenette positioned himself a little, then gave a loud, audible swallow as he dragged even more of the older demon into his eager maw.

Sebastian was going completely limp as he was being consumed. He was beginning to drift off, as the warmth from within his master was intoxicating. The butler closed his eyes as Ciel reached his neck, ready for the boy to completely engulf him. The bluenette swallowed hard again and again, pulling the raven demon's head into his gullet. The only part of the servant that was still visible to the world was his arms. The earl gulped eagerly, ready to finish his huge meal.

Ciel kept dragging more and more of the man's arms into his mouth and down his throat. The boy finally pulled the butler's hands into his mouth, closing it behind them. He sucked on the long, slender digits for a moment, and then gave a huge final gulp as he finally finished up consuming Sebastian.

The earl panted, gasping for breath. He laid his head on his mattress, the only part of himself he could get onto the bed. The young demon sighed then burped rather loudly. Ciel stroked his very full belly, which looked as if he was eight months due with five or six children. He breathed deeply, his eyes fluttering closed as he was very sleepy from his enormous feast. Within a few moments, the bluenette had fallen asleep.

Sebastian sighed softly, a small smile stretching across his face. Although the inside of his master's belly was a bit slimy, it was warm and soft. The demon felt tired, and just wanted to curl up in the darkness and warmth and fall asleep to the beating of Ciel's heart. The butler snuggled against the stomach lining, a contented sigh escaping his thin lips. He fell asleep not long after the earl.

**Alright! That's the end of part one! Now… what'll happen when Ciel wakes up? LOL Get ready to find out in part two! :D**

**Alright, I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! XD**

Warning! This story contains vore! If you don't know what that is, go look it up.  
This story contains soft, oral, same-size non-fatal vore. SebaCiel… I guess. No flames, please.

_Lighty (Miss Cloudy) doesn't own Kuro. Nor will I ever…_

Ciel awoke the next morn very sore, although he was not quite sure why. Also… why was he on the floor? The boy must've been sore because of the position he slept in. The bluenette blinked open his eyes, then yawned. The squeezed his eyes close again, stretching. Suddenly he froze. What was that weird feeling in his stomach?

Sebastian awoke as the area he was in shifted around him. A small smile spread across his thin lips. He was still curled up inside of his master's belly. It was so comfortable… The butler turned a little, and then snuggled gently against the stomach lining.

Slowly, anxiously, the bluenette looked down, astonished by what he saw. His stomach was _huge_, as if he's eaten an entire person. He gaped as he saw something move inside his belly, something _big_. Ciel wanted to scream, but no sound left his mouth.

'What… how… this is… I-I couldn't have… it's not… o-or… could I have…?' The earl wondered, his thoughts confused and jumbled. He reached down and placed a hand on his engorged midriff, finding that yes, it really was his own stomach. The boy's hand immediately moved away as he felt something move against it.

Sebastian felt a hand press down on him and he shifted a little. The hand was gone as fast as it'd come, and it almost disappointed the demon. He sighed, then moved again, trying to get comfortable.

Ciel shuddered as he saw his belly squirm again. What… should he do? What was even going on? He needed Sebastian. He needed help.

"S-s-s… Se-Seb-S… Sebas-S-Sebastian!" The bluenette wailed, embarrassed at having to ask for help. He could feel more movement in his belly, and it made him whimper at the strange sensation.

"Young master?" Ciel froze. The voice had come from… _inside_ him. Then… that must mean… No. The boy didn't want to finish the thought.

"Se-Sebastian? A-a-are you… i-_inside_ me?" The bluenette asked quietly, hoping that he was wrong, although he knew it to be true. The earl felt more squirms, and although they felt good, it just made him more nervous.

"Yes, I am. Do you not remember last night?" The butler asked softly, not wanting to upset his master. He had been a little worried something like this would happen. The elder demon gently moved a hand along the stomach lining, hoping to relax Ciel.

The young demon tensed at the feeling of Sebastian rubbing him, but relaxed a little after a moment. He thought hard, trying to remember the night before. After a minute, his eyes shot open wide, remembering exactly what he'd done. He placed a hand on his belly gently, embarrassed.

"S-Sebastian, I-I'm not sure why I did that, I d-didn't mean to, and-" Ciel said quickly but was cut off by his servant as he spoke again.

"It's alright, young master. You are but a young demon, and sometimes your powers will spiral out of control at first." The butler said calmly, pressing his hand against his master's. "I understand, as I was once a young demon as well. There is no reason for you to be at all worried."

"B-but… " The bluenette stared at his Sebastian-filled belly, confused. "…I _ate_ you. H-how are you even alright, S-Sebastian?"

"Demons can control the enzymes in their stomachs. Although you've just received this ability, it's very easy to activate." The butler chuckled, continuing to rub at the young demon. "It's usually activated by just a thought. You must not have wanted to hurt me, so your abilities kicked in, I suppose."

Ciel could feel his face burn at the remark. 'Even in a half-awake state I wanted Sebastian to be alright… What does that mean about me? Isn't Sebastian just my pawn? Why should I care if he's hurt?' The earl thought, then felt guilty. 'Although I must admit, it'd have been kind of cruel to digest someone alive… Not the most pleasant way to pass on, I'd imagine…'

Suddenly, without warning Sebastian shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable. Both of Ciel's hands shot to his stomach instinctively. "St-stop that!" He commanded, trying to stop the unusual feeling.

"Hm?" The butler stopped moving instantly, confused. What had he done to upset his master?

"Stop-stop moving!" The bluenette said, shuddering. It felt _weird_.

"I apologize young master, but it's a bit of a tight fit in here…" The elder demon sighed, moving only a little to get into a more suitable position. He could feel Ciel tense as he moved, then relax when he started to rub at the boy. A hiccup escaped the young demon's lips.

"Wh-what *hic* are you doing?" The earl asked, hiccupping again. Part of him wanted the butler to stop whatever it was he was doing, but a different part wanted him to keep on doing it, as it felt good.

"I'm trying to help you relax, my lord." Sebastian replied, a smile appearing on his thin lips. He rubbed a bit harder, hoping to pleasure his young master.

"No, I *hic* mean what *hic* exactly are *hic* you doing in there…?" Ciel laid his head on his bed as the hiccups continued. He unconsciously rubbed his hands up and down his full belly, delighting in the sensations coming from within.

"I'm rubbing the lining of your stomach, young master." The butler blinked as he heard a soft purr from his master, similar to the ones he'd heard the night before. "Does it please you, my lord?"

"Mmm… mm-hm." Ciel sighed, closing his eyes. It felt so nice… those gentle soothing rubs coming from inside himself, the delightful fullness, the hiccups that jostled his belly every few moments, the privacy, just being able to enjoy this odd little moment with Sebastian… The earl's bi-colored eyes shot open wide.

'There is no way I just thought that…' He told himself, his eyes fluttering closed as his face became flushed. Whatever. It felt nice. End of story.

The two stayed like that for a while until Ciel began to feel uneasy again.

"Um, Sebastian?" The bluenette asked hesitantly, rubbing at his servant.

"Yes, my lord?" The butler replied instantly with his usual reply.

"… How am I going to get you out?"

**A/N: Sorry, had to end it like that. XD Sooo… suggestions? I love you all!**

**Alright, I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HOOOOLY CRAP. People have actually ready my story?! O.O Well! I'm happy now! So, I'll have Sebastian do my disclaimer today! :D**

Sebastian: Yes, Miss Cloudy wants me to do this… This story contains vore. If you do not know what that is, go look it up. It's for your own safety, I assure you. This story contains soft, oral, same-size non-fatal vore. I'm not quite fond of _dying_, you see… I'm also not quite sure what "SebaCiel" is… but that appears to be here too.

_Sebastian: Miss Cloudy also does not claim ownership of Kuroshitsuji, nor does she own us. Although she does have us wrapped around her finger…_

* * *

"… How am I going to get you out, Sebastian?" The boy asked again, a bit of unease coursing through him.

"I-I suppose you'll have to get me out the same way you got me in here, my lord…" Sebastian replied hesitantly, shifting nervously.

"You mean _throw up_?" Ciel stuck out his tongue. "That's gross, Sebastian. Can't you just… teleport out or something?"

"I may be one hell of a butler, but I am unable to teleport, young master." The butler smiled awkwardly, although the bluenette couldn't see. "I'm sorry, but this time I won't be able to help you much…"

"Damn." The earl cursed silently.

"My lord?" The butler asked.

"Hm?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt that swearing will help this situation." The elder demon smirked mischievously.

"I am well aware of that, Sebastian…" The boy facepalmed. Why must that butler always say things like that? Although that didn't matter; the bluenette needed to get his servant out of his belly before he accidentally hurt him.

Ciel moved a little, although he couldn't get himself into that good of a position to throw up due to his massive stomach. The earl took a deep breath, preparing for the unpleasant ordeal of forcing himself to vomit.

The young demon started retching, trying to force Sebastian back up his throat. His efforts proved fruitless however, as the boy couldn't seem to throw up. The bluenette gagged as hard as he could, but it just wasn't working.

"Young master?" The butler's voice came softly, almost nervously. "Are… are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know… I just can't seem to make myself throw up, Sebastian…" Ciel said unhappily, but then his eyes went wide. "A-are you going to be stuck there f-_forever_, Sebastian?!"

"No, no, I won't, my lord. Calm down, we just have to stimulate your gag reflex…" The elder demon rubbed soothingly at his master, trying to calm the panicking earl. It took a little bit, but the bluenette eventually calmed down.

"Okay, h-how am I going to do that, Sebastian?" Ciel asked quietly. The butler pondered this for a moment.

'He could try to stick his hand into his throat… but I doubt that would work since he was able swallow me. Hmm… What if he thought of something so terrible it… _made_ him throw up… It might work.' The raven demon decided, maneuvering himself so he could help his master.

"My lord, I want you to think of the single most _repulsive_ thing you can think of, alright?" Sebastian replied, giving the stomach wall a gentle rub.

"The single most repulsive thing…?" Ciel wondered what that might be. The bluenette thought for a moment before he started gagging.

He had started imagining his butler kissing Grell. Willingly.

Sebastian's eyes widened as the walls around him started to tighten and push him towards the sphincter. Franticly, he started squirming as he tried to help his master. The servant squeezed his hands through the fleshy seal and began pushing himself back up the narrow throat.

Ciel retched as he could feel his butler coming back up his throat. Saliva and some other sort of slime dripped from his maw as Sebastian's hands poked out of his gullet. A forceful gag jerked the earl forward just as the elder demon's arms slid back out into the world. Hands gripped the sides of the bluenette's mouth, gently pulling their owner out farther.

The young demon was pleasantly surprised to not taste bile as he regurgitated his servant. He supposed it was due to the fact there was no acid in his stomach at the time. Sebastian's wet and slippery body easily glided up and out of the boy's until, at long last, his bare feet touched the cold hard floor.

Ciel collapsed as he breathed heavily, not used to the sheer amount of work required to vomit an entire person. Sebastian shivered, finding the chilly December air unpleasant and unwelcoming.

'It was nicer being inside my young master…' the butler thought then immediately felt some heat return to his body in the form of a blush. 'N-no, what am I thinking? Why did I just think that…?'

"I-I'll be back in a moment, my lord…" Sebastian pushed himself to his feet, walking out of the room. The bluenette sighed, getting a bit of his breath back. He sat up, wiping a bit of saliva from the side of his mouth. The young demon found he almost… _missed_ having the butler curled up inside his belly and feeling those gentle rubs he gave him.

'No! No! Bad Ciel!' The earl slapped himself across the face, blushing furiously. 'What's wrong with me?! I shouldn't think that…'

Sebastian reentered the room fully dressed and cleaned a minute later, carrying Earl Grey tea. He helped the bluenette to his feet and then dressed him. As the butler told his master what was for breakfast, it was almost as if nothing had happened.

Except… Ciel felt much hungrier than usual.

* * *

Sebastian had noticed the bluenette eating much more than he usually did. Ciel was still a young demon, but he still had some of his more human habits, such as eating. He had vowed to never give up drinking tea or eating sweets, much to the butler's amusement.

Ciel had barely even noticed this newfound hunger. His mind was blank, not really wanting to think too hard on anything. The earl found that if he did, his thoughts would always wander to Sebastian and what had happened that morning… And the bluenette did not want himself to be thinking about such things.

When the young demon went to his study to read, Sebastian attended to his butlerly duties. Later, right on time, the elder demon brought his master tea (Earl Grey of course). Upon entering, the servant found the boy's nose in a book, his disinterested eyes unfocused and spaced out.

"Young master, I've brought you tea." This elicited no response. The butler set the tea cup in front of his master.

"Young master… my lord… um, sir?" Sebastian kept trying to get the earl's attention. "Master? Hello…? Sir? Um… Ciel…?"

The boy snapped back to attention at the sound of his name. "Hm, what?" He asked cluelessly.

"I, uh, have brought your tea, sir…" The demon averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed at having to say his master's true name out loud.

"Oh." Ciel picked up the cup, then looked back at his butler with a blank expression. "Alright then. Thanks." Sebastian's eyes widened and a light blush lined his cheeks as he looked away. Masters weren't supposed to thank their servants.

"Pardon me sir, but I have a question…" This made the bluenette come out of his spaced out state. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what might it be, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Earlier, I asked you to think of the most repulsive thing you could. You seemed to start gagging almost instantly. I was just curious to what you found to be so disgusting." The butler said, his signature smirk returning to his face although there was still a light bit of pink in his cheeks. The earl almost spewed his tea.

"I-I um, ah was… you see, what I was thinking of w-was…" The boy cleared his throat. "Erm, you a-and Grell… kissing…" A disgusted look found its way onto the butler's face.

"Ah. I-I agree that is quite repulsive…" Sebastian coughed. "Well, I suppose I-I'll take my leave now…" Before Ciel could quite come up with a response, the elder demon was gone.

The bluenette shrugged. 'That butler…' He thought, then returned to his tea.

Sebastian was leaning against the wall outside to door, a blush on his face as he wondered why Ciel would think him kissing Grell would be so disturbing that it would make him throw up.

It was disgusting to him of course, as he harbored no affections for the psychotic reaper. But why should Ciel find is so terrible as to make him ill? Sebastian sighed, shaking his head.

The butler walked away, leaving that thought to another day.

**A/N: You'll never know… all that's untold. We control all you see. Sorryyyyy, I like that song. Anywayyyy… so, now… any suggestions? :D Also, I really appreciate everyone's reviews!**

**Don't worry, the SebaCiel stuff will come…  
Sebastian: But what does that even mean?  
Sh-sh-sh-shhh… Don't worry, you'll find out… AND YOU WILL LIKE IT.  
Sebastian: *sweatdrop***

**Alright, I'm out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hurray! Listened to Dead by My Chemical Romance while writing this. Ciel-chan, do my disclaimer! :D**

_Ciel: Erm… Warning, this story contains vore. If you don't know what that is, go look it up. This story contains soft, oral, same-size non-fatal vore. I don't like being killed or killing anyone else, alright? Also… SebaCiel? Is that… a mix of mine and Sebastian's names? Why in the world are-_

**DO MY DISCLAIMER. NAO.**

_Ciel: *sigh* Fine. Miss Cloudy doesn't own Black Butler. Or me. Am I done now? I want some cake…_

It had been a week since the incident when Ciel swallowed Sebastian.

Neither demon talked about it, or even acted as if it happened. Life went on as normal- well as normal as life was for a thirteen year old boy and his butler. The days were boring, and the most noise that was heard was the calling of birds outside.

But inside the duo's minds was entirely different. Both couldn't stop the barrage of questions, emotions, and thoughts on the subject.

Sebastian was embarrassed and refused to dare say it out loud (especially in front of his master), but he secretly wanted to curl up again in the warm darkness inside of Ciel. The butler kept telling himself to stop thinking about such, that it wasn't normal. Yet, despite his almost uncharacteristically frantic actions to block out the strange, messed up thoughts they still returned, stronger than before until he finally admitted the fact to himself: he had liked the whole experience. But he couldn't ask the bluenette to eat him again; what would the earl think of him? Nothing good, the demon figured.

Ciel himself was having rather similar thoughts. He really wanted to eat his butler again; it had just felt _too_ good. However, what would the man think? He'd allowed the boy once, but would he allow it twice? The bluenette knew that Sebastian was strong enough to get himself out if he didn't want to be swallowed again. The young demon didn't want to take such a risk. And if he didn't want to take that chance, he'd have to ask the man. But then what would Sebastian think? Ciel wouldn't let himself be embarrassed either. He'd just have to settle for those pleasant dreams he kept having.

It was December, and it was almost Ciel's birthday. Snow had started falling, and the manor had grown cold, especially at night. Ciel began drinking warm milk before bedtime, and covering with extra covers to combat the chill. Sebastian could deal with the cold, but the bluenette could not.

Two days before his birthday, the earl asked Sebastian to hitch up the carriage.

"Pardon my asking, but where would you go, my lord?" The butler asked.

"The graveyard." The boy responded, going to get his coat. Silently, the elder demon got the horses and readied the carriage in the lightly falling snow. Ciel wanted to go see his parents' graves.

The ride there was uneventful. The duo was silent, and so was the world around them. When Ciel went to see his parents, Sebastian stayed behind.

This was one time the butler could not follow his master.

The demon waited patiently until the bluenette was ready to leave. Snow was falling heavier by then.

"We must get you home, my lord." Sebastian said, helping Ciel into the carriage. "We wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

They made their way through the snow, which had quickly escalated into a storm. The horses were becoming restless and Sebastian was beginning to worry if they could make it to the manner in the weather. He pulled his coat tightly around himself.

Suddenly, a squirrel ran in front of the carriage. The already nervous horses reared up and went haywire. One of the horses escaped off into the storm, and the other veered off to the side, dragging the carriage with it. The butler desperately tried to steer the horse back onto the path. Instead, the panicked beast hit a tree and threw Sebastian to the side. The carriage ran into a river.

The servant jumped into the river, panicking as he grabbed his master and swam to the surface. The poor boy was soaked and chilled to the bone. Sebastian hugged him close, but the damp clothes were keeping Ciel from getting warm.

"Se-Se-Sebast-t-tian…" Ciel whimpered, and then sneezed. The butler's eyes widened then hugged him even tighter. Franticly, he looked around. There, in the distance, was a small shack.

Sebastian couldn't run back to the manor, as the cold winds would kill his small master. That small house was their only hope. The butler walked as quickly as he dared, worrying the whole time.

Inside the shack were a small bed and a table and a few chairs, nothing else. Sebastian set Ciel on the bed, covering him with the moth-eaten blanket. The bluenette sneezed. Even after a few minutes, he wasn't warming up and the boy kept sneezing. He might have an asthma attack at any moment, and Sebastian was not prepared for such.

The butler paced back and forth, a rather human habit he'd acquired. 'I need a way to keep master warm… those wet clothes aren't helping either. He might have an attack at any moment… How can I help him get warm?' Sebastian's eyes shot open wide as he realized a solution.

"My lord, do you… r-remember when you… ate me?" The servant asked awkwardly. Slowly, the boy nodded.

"Well… I possess the same abilities and… d-do you see where I'm going with this…?" Sebastian looked off to the side, embarrassed. Ciel shook his head 'no'.

"Y-you need to get warm or you may die, my lord, so… well, this is the only option I can think of…" The elder demon sighed.

"…I'm going to need to swallow you."

**A/N: OOOH BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! LOOOOL**

**This will be a long story! There will be quite a few arcs, too! Please keep on reviewing! It helps our "Bocchan's Cupcake Money" fund!**

**PLEEEEEEEEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONNNNSSSS!**

**Alright, I'm out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HUZZAH! XD I'll have my friend Will do my disclaimer!**

William T. Spears: *sigh* _This story contains vore. If you don't know what that is, go look it up. This story contains soft, oral, same-size non-fatal vore. And… something called "SebaCiel"._

_William: Miss Cloudy does not have ownership of Kuroshitsuji. There, now I have work to do… I don't want more overtime than necessary. _

Ciel blinked slowly. "…What? You m-must be joking." Sebastian was quiet.

"Y-you mean you're… s-serious?" The bluenette asked quietly. The butler nodded.

"Are you… ready, my lord?" Sebastian said softly, almost hesitantly.

"I-I don't have m-much of a choice…" Ciel sighed. "I-I guess s-so."

The elder demon took a deep breath, and then slowly opened his maw wide. The earl's eyes widened in surprise.

It looked like a normal mouth, but the butler's canines were extremely sharp, almost scarily long. The demon's jaws were coated in saliva and the deep, dark throat pulsed strongly to the man's heartbeat. His tongue looked wet and bumpy, while the rest of the mouth looked smooth and soft. Saliva dripped from the roof of Sebastian's mouth in long tendrils and pooled on his tongue. The flesh was a deep pinkish-red color, although the throat was a shade of deep rouge.

Ciel swallowed hard, shakily removing his eye patch. 'Sebastian won't hurt you, he's just trying to help… He'll let you out later… Besides, he wasn't scared when you swallowed him, so you shouldn't be scared…' The boy kept telling himself, trying to calm his racing nerves. 'C'mon, Ciel… you can do this.' The earl closed his eyes.

"A-alright, Sebastian. Go a-ahead…" The bluenette said quietly. The butler said nothing, but the boy was aware of a wet sensation slowly covering the top of his head.

Sebastian went slowly, gradually opening his jaws as to be as gentle as possible. This was hard however, as the boy was unpleasantly cold. The butler knew his master well, and knew the small earl was a bit scared. Once Ciel's head was fully fitted into the elder demon's mouth, the man swallowed as carefully as he could. The bluenette tensed a little, but then forced himself to relax.

The servant removed Ciel's shirt, then gently pushed more of his master inside himself. His second swallow was a bit more powerful, pulling the earl in deeper. Now that the young demon was adjusting to the idea, Sebastian began working faster.

The bluenette noticed just how… _soft_ his butler's insides were. Not only was the warmth relaxing, he could hear soft breathing and a loud, comforting heartbeat. Of course, everything was wet and slippery, but the boy could care less. It was just so _**warm**_…

Sebastian's eyes widened as he reached his young lord's middle. A gentle prod from inside himself confirmed his thoughts. Already, Ciel had reached his stomach…

The butler was pleased with how well things were going. Not only was the earl beginning to get warm, the boy wasn't scared anymore. Sebastian undid Ciel's pants (leaving his underwear on) and took off his shoes, then gently tilted his head back. With the assistance of gravity, the young demon's legs were the only thing left before long. The servant swallowed and swallowed until the small feet were pulled into his mouth. Two quick gulps were all it took to finish up the job, and completely seal the bluenette in warmth.

Ciel curled himself up tightly, eyes closed. He let out a contented sigh. It was just _too_ soft… _too_ warm… _too_ comfortable… too… _nice_. No wonder Sebastian hadn't complained when the earl swallowed him! If the bluenette had known it would be so comfy, he never would have been scared in the first place. Hell, he probably would have even _asked_ Sebastian to swallow him earlier!

"Y-young… master…?" Sebastian asked quietly as he breathed deeply to fill his aching lungs with air. "Are… are *urp* you a-alright?" The butler blushed slightly as he let out a small burp, gently massaging his bloated belly.

"Mm-hmm… It's warm in here…" The bluenette snuggled against the stomach wall, feeling drowsy. "And soft too… it's… nice…" The earl had no clue whether it was the fact that his servant's insides were so soft, the warmth, or fatigue that was making him so sleepy. Possibly even a mixture of the three. Either way, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

"I'm… glad you're warming up… master…" Sebastian smiled tiredly, sitting on the small bed. "I was… getting a bit worried, my lord…" He ran a gloved hand up and down his belly, sighing sleepily. He finally wasn't hungry… at least for a while.

To make a demon full, they need to consume souls. Although his stomach was full, the demon was only satisfied. At least he wasn't hungry, though.

"Heh… you, worried? About me of all people?" The boy sighed, although it wasn't a pleasant sigh. It hurt his heart a little to think that Sebastian didn't care. After all, he was just a servant, no more or less… One hell of a butler or not. No matter what he wanted. "Don't kid me, Sebastian… Now, I'm tired, so good night."

"But master… I wasn't joking…" The butler's brows furrowed, a sad frown appearing on his thin lips. "I _was_ worried… I'm always worried about you…" But Ciel didn't hear; he was already asleep.

Sebastian hugged his stomach gently, eyes closed unhappily. "Why can't you see that…? I've always cared, my lord… I always will…"

**A/N: HAHA! TOLD YOU! The SebaCiel is here! :D Yep… production will be slow now… school… but I will continue! So don't worry! I've got another arc in mind but PLEEEEEEEAAAAASE send my suggestions! I LOVE YOU! Haha, yesterday was my birthday btw… July 28…**

**Sebastian: It's your birthday my dear…!  
Claude: Here's to one more good year.  
Alois: This special day you turn (TAKEN OUT BY MISS CLOUDY)!  
Ciel: May you live out your dreams…**

**Sebastian: You have a lovely voice, master.  
Ciel: Sh-shut up. Demon.  
Sebastian: Naturally. *smirk*  
Alois: How was I Claude? Can't I sing? Huh? Can't I?  
Claude: Very well, your highness.  
Ciel: Hey, aren't you dead?  
Miss Cloudy: I like them. So I resurrected them.  
Ciel: Whatever…**

**Alright, I'm out!**


End file.
